Gratified Affair
by Seraph Lucifia
Summary: You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, cover your ears to things you don't want to hear. But you can't close your heart from things you don't want to feel. Because there is where the feelings are the strongest. Ben x Gwen
1. Invitation to Mayhem : Part 1

******Gratified Affairs **

**  
Author:** S.A. Nestor  
**Current Timeline:** Pre-AF, high school  
**Disclaimer:** Ben 10 - Alien Force is property of Cartoon Network and Man of Action.

**

* * *

**

**1. Invitation to Mayhem : Part 1**

**...**

_"Oh, little did she know,  
__couldn't let me go,  
__already a part of her.  
__So often do I meet  
__people in between,  
__that __just can't get a hold of it."  
_- Pas de Cheval, Panic! At the Disco

**...**

It had been break time in Bellwood High, and Gwen had been too busy organizing the books in her locker to notice Ben strode over and lean against the neighboring locker at her right. When it was apparent that she hadn't noticed him, he chose to simply slouch there until she wasn't too busy.

When Gwen closed her locker door, it seemed to her as if he'd just appeared. She gasped, clearly startled. "Ben!" Gwen glared reproachfully, "Don't just pop up like that!"

"I was hear the whole time." Ben smiled sheepishly, but he looked as if he'd enjoyed the startled look on her face all the same. "Sorry," he chuckled, raising his palms up as if to gesture that he hadn't meant any harm.

Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "What is it you want? I have a huge trig test next period and I really gotta get to study hall, so it better not be something stupid."

"Why would I come here just to talk about something stupid?"

Gwen gave him a look that was clearly meant for him to feel stupid. "Because you're Ben," she said flatly.

"That was cold. Even for you, Ice Queen," Ben joked, playfully poking her in the side. She let out a muffled yelp and dodged before he could poke her a second time.

"Get on with it, Ben!" Gwen huffed, pouting at him without realizing it.

Ben laughed. "Okay, okay," he conceded, stifling his laughter, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me to Ashley's bonfire party tomorrow night after the championship playoff. It'll be fun, and there won't be any chaperones."

"A bonfire?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.

Ben grinned like a Joker, and at that moment Gwen knew she was going to regret ever showing interest in his proposal. He looked as excited as a hyperactive puppy. "Yeah. After the game tomorrow. You've _got _to come." He'd already explained the details of the event, but Gwen was being a little difficult to convince. As always.

"Why?" Gwen retorted defensively, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because it's going to be _fun _- perhaps you've heard of the word? Besides, I need a date," he explained, grinning boyishly.

Gwen unwittingly blushed, but her expression was one of annoyance. "So what are you asking me for?"

"Because I have no one else!" Ben blurted earnestly, "Come on, Gwen, don't be a stick in the mud!"

"So, technically I'm just a last resort?" Gwen frowned reproachfully at him. She should have expected him capable of such a shameless stunt. "And I thought Ashley had the hots for you? She's been trying to get you to notice her for weeks now."

"She has?" Ben looked dumbfounded, as if he'd only heard the news for the first time.

Gwen rolled her eyes. _Of course _Ben wouldn't have noticed. For the past few weeks now he'd been too busy training for the championship soccer playoff. This year, it was Bellwood High against a rival high school in the far south district of town. She barely got to see him around school anymore, which was why she'd been surprised that he'd suddenly shown up next to her locker and asked her to come with him to this bonfire he was raving about.

Sometimes, she wondered if Ben still had a little of his dorkiness from back when he was 10.

Ashley Evans was almost a typically popular blonde, with a Barbie doll face, a pink mustang convertible and a nasally voice. But the one thing that she'd proved wrong about the stereotype was that she was a straight-A honor student, and was a fellow peer in Gwen's karate classes. They were something like rivals, but got along as good as any other pair of redhead and blonde.

"I'm sure there's a lot of girls in school who'd die to go with the star goalie for our champion soccer team." Gwen told him flippantly.

For a flash of a moment, his expression looked bashful. But she could've just been imagining it, because when she blinked he was smirking at her as if he knew all her dirty little secrets - assuming she had any. And she _didn't. _

"I know..." Ben smirked in mock self-centeredness.

Gwen shot him a measured look, clearly not amused.

Ignoring it, Ben continued, "But you're not invited. And I could bring along a friend. Come with me and Viola! We fixed the problem and could party all night long." He looked cheerfully sure of himself, as if he had just revealed to her the cleverest plan in the world.

"Assuming I want to 'party all night long' at all." Gwen mumbled irritably. Why was she not invited? That just made her like the idea even less. She wasn't about to go to a party where she was not welcomed.

"I can't go around having fun without my best friend!" Ben laughed, as though that was obvious and she was being silly to have asked such a question. He enveloped his arms around her in a humorous bear hug, and Gwen cringed against him, obviously uncomfortable with their proximity.

Flushing in embarrassment, Gwen gently pushed him away. "You know, that almost sounded sweet. But coming from you, it completely disregards the compliment," she teased, smirking matter-of-factly.

Ben pouted, folded his arms huffily across his chest, and for a split second Gwen remembered him 5 years younger and very familiar with the pose. It made her laugh softly. Ben composed himself and asked her what she was laughing about, but Gwen simply waved it off dismissively.

"I'll go with you on _one_ condition," she said, and Ben almost jumped for joy.

"Anything!" He cheered, looking as though he was going to hug her senseless.

"We abide by whatever curfew my dad gives us," Gwen smirked.

Ben slumped as if all the excitement had rushed out of him. "Awww!"

**...**

Gwen was in the library after lunch, reading a favorite book all by her lonesome on a round table, when Blossom Utonium sat down on the seat across from her.

"Saw you talking to Benji during break," Blossom accused playfully.

Gwen furrowed her brows, her eyes still on the open book in front of her. "_Benji_?" She mumbled, not looking at her.

"Hah! Ben Tennyson, your cousin, of course." Blossom informed helpfully, bringing her elbows on the table and cupping the frame of her face with her hands.

Gwen put down her book and looked at her solemnly. "Since when did you give my cousin embarrassing pet-names?"

Blossom grinned as if she'd expected Gwen to react in such a way. "I dunno. It sounds cute. Besides, I thought you relished embarrassing Ben."

"Yeah, when I was _10_," Gwen scoffed flippantly. "Anyway, why are you interested that I was with Ben during break?"

"What were you two talking about?" Blossom insisted, grinning broadly in anticipation.

Blossom was something like a best gal friend to Gwen. She was a very organized ginger-haired genius with exceptional leadership skills and glossy pink eyes. She was also editor and chief of the schools newspaper, _The Power_, and had transferred to Bellwood with her other two sisters from a city called Townsville more than a year ago due to her father's job as a renowned chemist professor. Her hair was long, almost touching her calves, and she kept it up with a scarlet bow. Pink and red were the primary colors in her wardrobe.

Gwen had found herself drawn to the urban girl from the get-go because of their similar interests in poetry and literature, and the fact that they were classmates for almost every period.

"He just invited me to Ashley Evans' bonfire party." She told her, frowning.

Blossom squeaked excitedly. "That's great! I'm going, too."

"Am I the _only _one that wasn't personally invited ?" Gwen's brows furrowed irritably.

"I dunno." Blossom shrugged dismissively, "Anyway, did Ben mention me while you guys were talking?"

Gwen blinked owlishly. "And..._why _would he mention you, again?"

"What does it matter? Your cousin's_ hot_!" Blossom admitted, giggling like a typical schoolgirl.

Gwen's mouth fell open in shock. "That's not funny!" She huffed, for some reason feeling increasingly defensive. "And what's with you? You're never this hormonal."

"Bah, I'm just excited for the bonfire. We both _seriously_ need to live a little and not worry too much about school. I'm glad you're coming." Blossom grinned and waved as if to dismiss the subject. "Besides, Ben really _is_ hot."

"Time to go," Gwen stated flatly, picking up her book and shoving it into her backpack. She pushed her chair back and stood.

"You get way too worked up over Ben, Gwenny," Blossom snickered, standing up to follow her fellow redhead. "It's like you're jealous or something."

Gwen felt increasingly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

**-**

_**To Be Continued... **_

**-**

**Acknowledgements**: I've recently found myself curious with the idea of the relationship between Ben and Gwen. So this is my shot at easing into their relationship as more than cousins. It begins before Alien Force, but may or may not go any further. A collection of one-shots about Ben and Gwen, in no particular order. _"Invitation to Mayhem"_ will be a two-shot, though.

I like Ben/Gwen, Man of Action hasn't ruined it yet like they did Kevin/Gwen. _(shudders)_

Peace out,  
- _S.A. Nestor_


	2. Invitation to Mayhem : Part 2

**Gratified Affairs**

**Author:** S.A. Nestor  
**Timeline:** Pre-AF  
**Disclaimer: **_Ben 10 - Alien Force _is property of _Cartoon Network _and _Man of Action_.

-

**2. Invitation to Mayhem : Part 2 **

_..._

_"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel." - Anonymous_

...

She wasn't jealous.

How could she be jealous? And over _Ben_, of all people.

_Think logically, Gwen... _she told herself, _Ben has been spending a lot less time with you lately because of those stupid soccer playoffs, and his sudden popularity is just annoying because... because..._

"I miss him," Gwen realized. She felt relieved to have found an answer, an _excuse _to why she could've possibly been jealous of Blossom's blatant crush on her cousin at all. She couldn't blame Blossom for having a crush on Ben – he'd come a long way from being the goofy little boy she'd known all her life. Very quickly, he was growing up to be more and more enamoring among the ladies. He had grown out of his chauvinistic ego, and seemed to appreciate the more sophisticated young girls.

"If I had to have a girlfriend," Ben had told her once during a sleepover at his house, when they were younger and on the verge of pubescence, "She gotta be smart, classy, and beautiful. Just like you." And then he'd punched her in he arm affectionately, and she'd tossed a pillow into his face feeling too utterly flattered to consider anything of it.

Recalling it now, Gwen wasn't quite sure what he'd meant by that. Or maybe she just didn't want to know.

They no longer had sleepovers; there came a point in their lives where their parents realized it wasn't quite appropriate for Gwen to sleep alone with a boy in the same room, in the same bed. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't as if Ben would ever hurt her. But that didn't seem to matter. Her parent's probably didn't want her to get any ideas. She felt a little offended at that, because she liked to think she was more than responsible for her age…

Gwen had taken the bus home, and throughout the whole ride her mind was troubled with Blossom's words. Her friend was only teasing, but for some reason Gwen couldn't let it go.

Gwen missed Ben, and that explained why she'd been so easily convinced to go to a bonfire party with him despite the fact that there was no adult supervision whatsoever. That had ominous written all over it, and if it had been under any other circumstances (if it had been any other boy) she would have dismissed the invite without a second thought. "What was I _thinking_?" She massaged her forehead stressfully, "This is all Ben's fault."

Blossom didn't take the bus; in fact, Gwen wasn't sure how she got home at all. She'd never seen a car pick Blossom and her sisters up or drop them off, yet they were always the first ones on time for school. Gwen never really asked her about it.

The bus slowed in front of a bus stop, and Gwen eased her way through the thin walkway between the clusters of other students that were all fidgeting in the small, threadbare leather seats. Her house was less than a block away, and she didn't mind walking. It was much better than being in a public bus, which for the most part was crowded, noisy and shoddy.

The minivan wasn't in front of the garage when she arrived home. Entering the house with a spare key under the potted cactus on their front porch, she kicked off her shoes and called, "I'm home!" There was no response or greeting, but Gwen had had the feeling that there would be none. She casually sauntered into the sitting room, but it was empty. Her mother was probably at the supermarket gathering groceries for dinner, but she wasn't always sure what her father did during the afternoons. As she'd gotten older, she was less possessive of her parents. She loved them, but she was also a teenager. Teenagers were too preoccupied with being unpredictable and trying to survive high school to pay attention to their parents, who lived in a different generation apart from their own.

_Clink. Click…clink…_

Gwen turned towards the noise, the sound of someone rifling through cabinets or a fridge. "Dad?" She called, quietly. She carefully walked towards the doorframe that led into the kitchen, and was surprised to see someone with half their body submerged inside the fridge. He was rummaging through the frozen snacks, as if trying to find something good to eat. Despite his face being hidden from view, she'd recognize that firm little butt anywhere.

Gwen tossed her backpack over the dining table and folded her arms in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

There was a loud _thump _and Ben yelped in pain. "Ugh, damn it!" He grumbled, rubbing the sore spot where his head hit the roof inside the fridge. He turned to glare at her, "What the hell's the big deal?"

"Ben..." Gwen sighed dramatically. "The big deal is that you broke into my parent's house." She was unusually calm despite the circumstances.

Ben blinked, as if just realizing it was her. "Oh, sorry Gwen. Didn't mean to snap. I didn't know it was you."

Gwen wondered if that would've made any difference. Would he have reacted otherwise, and smiled at her instead? The same megawatt smile that she often found herself relishing when she'd see it on him, like he was glad to see her more than anything in the world? The idea seemed flattering, but she wasn't in the mood to ask him nor did she have the nerve to. Her logic told her she was reading too much into things. Ben was Ben, after all, and despite his recent maturity he was still a little exaggerative.

"You're in my home," Gwen stated pointedly, raising her eyebrow at him.

"You sound like I'm not welcomed here at all," Ben retorted, pouting.

Hopelessly, Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "How did you get here?" She grumbled, "And would you stop pouting? It makes you look five."

"Does not," Ben retorted, sticking his tongue out at her. "And, uh, not all your windows were locked."

Gwen's eyes widened, a little startled by what he'd just said. She could tell that he was lying. He was terrible at it and always had been. "Yes they were! Ben, did you break in!?" She glared at him accusingly.

"It's not like I was gonna steal anything!" Ben was eating out of a cookie jar, his mouth full. He swallowed, and then grinned at her.

Gwen narrowed her eyes and shot him a threatening look. "You're eating _our_ food."

Ben's grin was sheepish, but it was the same disarming grin that she would relish. "Well, I practically live here anyway," he told her reasonably.

For a second, she felt the need to smile back at him, truthfully and without a hint of irony. She shook her head, as if to shake off the thought, and frowned disapprovingly instead. Gwen was seriously reconsidering the fact that she was capable of missing someone as thick-headed as Ben. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she said, "You never answered my question: _Why are you here_?"

She was trying to stifle her laughter at the irony of the situation; it was like Ben hadn't changed at all, just evolved into a teenage version of his goofiness. But she had changed. Instead of being angry at his very existence, she actually loved everything about his fun-loving attitude. And that was the irony. That was why she couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"I came here to ask your dad about the bonfire tomorrow night." Ben told her earnestly. He smiled, brows furrowing inquiringly, "Why are you laughing?"

Gwen's eyes widened. She hadn't realized how eager Ben was about the bonfire party. It unsettled her a little, yet at the same time she felt flattered. "Oh yeah? What did he say?"

Ben put the jar away, shrugging a little. "Haven't asked him yet. Do you know where he could be?"

Gwen shrugged. "He's probably in his office."

"Checked there—everywhere, actually. The whole reason why I had to break in was because no one was answering the doorbell."

Gwen grimaced. "So you _did_ break in."

Ben smiled lopsidedly, like a guilty little boy who did a naughty thing he wasn't supposed to.

At that instant, they both heard the front door open. And then, "Gwen? Sweetie, are you home?"

"In here!" Ben called eagerly. Gwen kicked him in the leg. "Ow! Hey!"

"Ben, is that you?" Gwen's father, Frank Tennyson, entered the kitchen with a puzzled expression, but when he noticed Gwen he smiled.

"Oh, good. I thought Ben broke in again, but I see that you're here also, Gwen," he said, chuckling.

Ben snickered mischievously, and Gwen kicked him again even harder. "OW! Quit it!"

"_You_ quit it," Gwen warned, furrowing her brows at him.

"I just came from the neighbors. Bob and I have arranged a game of golf tomorrow. Care to join me, Ben? Might teach you a thing or two." Frank smiled.

Ben snorted, stifling laughter. "No thanks Uncle Frank. Got the big soccer game tomorrow, remember?" Gwen couldn't imagine Ben playing golf. Ever. It just seemed too much like a serious, tedious game for grownups. He was right to think it was funny.

Frank nodded. "Oh yeah. Well, sorry I can't make it. But I'm sure Gwen will be there."

"Speaking of which," Ben grinned, "I was wondering if Gwen and I could go to a friend's party tomorrow night."

"Oh really? Whose?" Frank raised a brow, as if to silently question what Ben was up to. "And where will this party be held?"

"Ashley Evans. You remember her, right? The one with the Oxford scholarship." He'd added the last bit just to annoy Gwen. And it worked.

Frank looked thoughtful. "Ah, the honor student. She'd hosted your school's fundraiser last year, right? She's a very generous girl."

"_Very_," Ben agreed, elbowing Gwen suggestively. Gwen huffed and glared despairingly at him, not liking his innuendo.

"All right, you can go. Just be sure to come home by twelve." Frank nodded.

"_What_?" Gwen gaped. She sat down on a chair nearby, overwhelmingly dumbfounded.

"YES!" Ben whooped and pumped his fist in the air cheerfully. He patted his uncle in the back. "You rock Uncle Frank!"

Frank chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks daddy," Gwen grated, and hugged her father while Ben was looking very smug.

-

…

**NOTE:**  
I've decided to make this a chaptered story, instead of a collection of one-shots. Hopefully it will be at least 4 to 5 chapters long, more or less. On another note: correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm not sure if Gwen's dad's real name is actually Frank. But he seems like a Frank to me, and I was too lazy to look it up. Meh.

_**Thank you to those who reviewed and welcomed me into the throngs of Ben/Gwen fans. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like a peach that's turned inside-out. It's pleasantly unusual. I appreciate it very much, and hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well as the rest that are to come. You're all awesome. **_

Sincerely,  
- S.A. Nestor


	3. Into the Nile

**Gratified Affair**

**Author:** S.A. Nestor  
**Timeline:** Pre-AF  
**Disclaimer: **_Ben 10 - Alien Force _is property of _Cartoon Network _and _Man of Action_.

-

**3. Into the Nile **

…

"_Denial ain't just a river in Egypt…" – _Mark Twain

…

"How could you agree to let Gwen go to that party tomorrow?"

"Ashley Evans is a very responsible young lady. And, besides, Ben will be there with her."

"Is that supposed me to make me feel better!?"

"Calm down, honey, I trust Gwen can take care of herself. She's worked hard in school and I really think she deserves to unwind."

"It's not Gwen I'm worried about, Frank. I raised my daughter right. It's the _boys_ I don't trust, I didn't raise _them_…"

Gwen buried her head under her pillow, lying heavily in her bed and trying her hardest to ignore the argument downstairs. It didn't make her feel any better knowing her parent's disagreement was because of her. It was dark in her room, but a sliver of light stretched through the floor emanating from a small opening in the door.

Gwen was very surprised her father had agreed to let her go to the bonfire, and in a way she appreciated her father's trust in her, but she couldn't quite say the same for her mother. Lily Tennyson was not unlike her daughter in rationality and common sense, and admittedly both redheads were quite the cynics.

When Lily had returned from grocery shopping, they'd discussed about the bonfire party during dinner and though Gwen's mom didn't like it, she didn't show it until Gwen was excused to her room. The tension was almost unbearable and Gwen didn't like it when her parent's argued, much less over her.

She breathed slowly, hoping it would help ease the heavy feeling in her chest.

Gwen thought about things that calmed her: she thought about karate, and meditating, and magic spells, and the summer when she was 5 years younger. Recalling it now, she found herself fond of even their most trying times: Vilgax, Charmcaster, and the Omnitrix just seemed like another distant childhood memory. Because no matter what had happened, Ben had always been there for her. She missed the old days more than she'd ever admit.

She thought about Ben, and something stirred in her chest that wasn't an all-around bad feeling. In fact, Gwen felt a little lighter, almost empty, as if the stress had poured out of her. She thought about the bonfire, wondered what it would be like and if she would enjoy it, or whether she would even be accepted into a party she was never invited to in the first place.

Blossom and her sisters would be there, along with a selected few that she considered herself close to. She wasn't picky with her friends, but some more than others were considered her sisters and brothers at heart, and if she considered someone precious to her it was certain that the person was a genuine friend. She had an empathic sixth sense about things like that.

Gwen had rosy full lips that bloomed like roses when she pouted, and glossy voluminous red hair, and her sharp emerald eyes were thoughtful and calculating. These physical traits made her stunning and prominent for her age. But Gwen was a sensible girl, and she did not often get caught up in her own vanity. She wasn't exactly popular, because she was too reserved and didn't belong to a stereotypical clique, but she was attractive and had a certain appeal that was above superficial appearances. She was charming and intellectual, giving the impression that she was wise beyond her years. Which was practically true, because she'd been through a lot in one summer than most veteran Plumbers endured in their whole career. Gwen had grown up too fast, but it wasn't always a bad thing.

There were boys that would pursue her, and she'd date a few of them with no intention of a serious relationship or even a fling. Even Gwen knew that she was too young to take love seriously, but she was also old enough to know never to take it for granted. She appreciated and even admired the appeal of two people holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, the tiniest show of tender affection that spoke volumes of unconditional love. She'd never had that with any of the boys that she'd dated, but she would stare at lucky couples around Bellwood that had that type of relationship and wonder if it felt as beautiful as it appeared.

She'd always talk to Ben about her unsuccessful dates, and he'd listen with a teasing grin, as if he knew more about love and loss than she ever would. It had always bothered her, but she didn't feel that it was important enough to bring up the subject. For some reason he happened to personally know all of the guys she'd dated. Gwen was impressed, and even a little jealous, at how easily her cousin was capable of making friends. He saw the good in everyone, no matter who they were. He did not belong to a particular clique, and he befriended anyone from jocks to geniuses. Ben Tennyson had very few human enemies.

Gwen shut her eyes and meditated, not wanting to linger on the thought of her cousin. She tried to clear her mind, preoccupy herself with other thoughts, but she was no longer just thinking anymore. She was _feeling_. Thinking of him made her heart feel heavy and weightless at the same time, and it confused her immensely. And her skin would tingle, as if in anticipation. She was sure these sensations weren't common. She'd never experienced anything like it towards any other boy.

When the argument downstairs had long since subsided, Gwen glanced at the small electronic clock sitting on her bedside counter and it suddenly registered in her head that it was absurdly late, almost forty minutest past midnight. But she didn't feel tired, and her troubled mindset refused to settle.

Gwen rolled off of the bed and strode towards her closet, pulling out a fluffy towel, blue pajama shorts and a matching white camisole. She folded her clothes on top of her mattress and headed into the bathroom, undressing herself and gingerly stepping into the shower stall afterwards. She slid the glass door closed and turned on the shower head, relishing the soothing warmth of hot water pouring over her, soaking out the ache in her shoulders and head.

Gwen reached for her shampoo from the shower caddy, smearing the contents on her head and kneading her hair into a nice lather for five minutes. Her hair always took long to shampoo because of the length and thickness. Gwen often found herself wishing she could cut her hair, but she could never bring herself to do it.

Ben liked her hair long.

"Oh my God..." Gwen groaned, clutching her damp hair. "I'm thinking of him in the shower!" It sounded wrong on so many levels, despite the fact that her ruminations were _purely_ unadulterated.

Hurriedly, she turned off the shower and stepped out of the stall, grabbing her towel and wrapping it tightly around her torso. The sudden chill of the ceramic tile made her shiver, and she tiptoed towards the door. She was toweling her hair with one hand as she closed her fingers around the doorknob with her other hand, prepared to push it open, when there was a dull _thud_ from her bedroom.

Gwen froze, panic slowly coursing through her skin. She distinctly remembered locking her bedroom door. There was a sharp _click_, and her panic intensified tenfold when she couldn't remember ever locking her window.

"I'm just exaggerating..." Gwen told herself, though her voice was well below a whisper and it did very little to reassure her. She leaned closer and positioned her ear against the door. Her hands instinctively glowed a vague fuchsia pink, and when her ears heard shuffling the glow burst into a bright sphere of energy.

She kicked open the door. "Don't move!"

And sitting at the edge of her bed, his arms propping him up as he leaned his back to the mattress, was Ben Tennyson. His hair was disheveled and he wore dusted jeans and a sleeveless green shirt. Ben smiled disarmingly at her, and her heart almost did a cartwheel in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was the complete shock that did it, or the fact that she was happy to see him. Whatever it was, she was overwhelmed with the sudden feeling.

"Ben!" She hissed, clutching her chest. Her heart was beating erratically.

Ben waved at her in regard, "Hey." His eyes observed her briefly, as if just realizing something, before looking away with an awkward expression in his face. He pursed his lips, a quirk he liked to do when he was embarrassed, if Gwen remembered correctly.

Gwen's face was practically glowing red, remembering her state of undress. Furious, she threw him a bolt of pink energy.

Ben, who hadn't been looking at her for decency's sake, toppled back from the force of the blow and let out a muffled cry. "Oof!" He lay shocked on his back for some time, before realizing he'd just been assaulted by pink sparkles. He untangled himself from the bed and stood up indignantly. "What was that for!?" He glared at her for an instant, and then remembered she was only in a towel. He looked away abruptly, eyes wide and cheeks pinking.

Hands glowing, she stomped up to him. Ben refused to look at her, but flinched visibly.

There was an abrupt knock on Gwen's door. _"Gwen?" _

Gwen whirled around to face the door, her damp red hair whipping around with the sudden motion and hitting Ben in the face. Cheek damp and smelling faintly of strawberry-scented shampoo, Ben grimaced dourly, but said nothing.

"Mom?" Gwen shared a startled look with Ben, whom shrugged in response.

_"Of course it's me, honey. Are you all right? May I come in?" _

"One minute!" Gwen took hold of Ben's collar and dragged him towards the closet.

"I can hide myself, thanks!" Ben grumbled sarcastically, not liking the fact that he was being manhandled.

When they were younger, Ben was able to hide in her closet quite easily. But when Gwen opened her closet and tried to shove Ben in, the room was too small to accommodate him. Damn it all if that didn't stop her from trying!

"Gwen, I won't fit! And I think one of your clothes hangers just punctured my spleen," Ben complained miserably.

Gwen scowled, still adamant on fitting Ben into her closet. She went as far as pushing her foot onto his back. "You shouldn't even _be_ here!" She fumed.

_"Gwen?"_ Lily's voice spoke from the other side of the door, and the sound of the door unlocking seemed to echo in the room like an ominous siren.

**...**

Lily Tennyson couldn't sleep. If anything, her argument with her husband seemed to have created a bout of insomnia in her. She would toss and turn and generally feel uncomfortable in bed. In the middle of the night she had sauntered through the hall, heading downstairs to find something to kill time until she'd eventually grow tired, but a distinct _thud _coming from Gwen's bedroom stopped her. And at that instant her newest objective was to see if her daughter was all right.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Lily respected her daughter's privacy, but she was assertive in her authority as a parent. She quietly crept back into the master bedroom that she shared with Frank and took the spare skeleton key out of their bedside drawer.

When Lily returned, she heard a brief yelp coming from Gwen's room. It took her a lot of self-restraint not to burst into her daughter's room unannounced. With dignity, Lily soundly knocked on her daughter's door. "Gwen?" She called cautiously, leaning her head close to the door. She heard shuffling and whispering, and the suspicion that knotted inside her chest seemed to tighten. There were _two_ voices in that room.

"Mom?" Gwen called, sounding startled.

"Of course it's me, honey. Are you all right?" Lily said curiously, "May I come in?"

"One minute!" Gwen replied quickly, and the abrupt response only encouraged Lily's suspicions.

Lily waited for half a minute before she called again, "Gwen?" She unlocked the door and opened it, peering into her daughter's room. Lily blinked. Gwen was in her bed, covered up to her chin in a large fluffy blanket, and the television was turned on. The show was some sort of romantic sitcom, Lily could tell because of the cue applause every time an actor or actress would finish a sentence.

"Hey," Gwen mumbled tiredly, her eyes low-lidded and obviously on the verge of sleep. "I was just beginning to fall asleep...sorry, I kind of got carried away watching the _Will & Grace_ marathon."

Lily sighed, chuckling to herself. "I'm sorry, hun. It's just that when I heard noises coming from your room, I got worried."

"It was probably just the TV. But I took a shower a little while ago hoping it would make me tired, and I almost tripped in the dark, but it's no problem." Gwen smiled sheepishly. "You can't sleep, either?"

"Afraid so," Lily chuckled. She stepped into the room. "But you seemed to have been dozing off, until I interrupted." Lily sounded apologetic, but Gwen sincerely reassured her that she didn't mind with just a small smile.

Lily lingered around Gwen's bedroom like a predatory tiger, pacing. "Your closet isn't closed correctly," she commented casually, "When was the last time you organized your things? I would've thought you'd disliked the cluster." She opened it, but all that was there were toppled rows of shoes and clothing, and Gwen's old Lucky Girl costume separately hung at the far end of the rack like a momentum.

"I'm sorry, mom, I'll clean it when I have the time. I didn't know you'd feel that way," Gwen informed genuinely.

Lily harrumphed. "Well...you left your bathroom light on. It's better for the environment if you turn it off, Gwendolyn." She stalked towards the bathroom, hauled open the door, but found it empty. Lily narrowed her eyes, but turned off the light switch nevertheless. She smiled at Gwen, "There. All better." She noticed the window was unlocked, and gasped quietly. "You should lock your window!" She hurried over to the windowsill, and discreetly peered outside, before locking it.

Gwen smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

Lily stared at the unassuming appreciation in her daughter's face and felt a little silly with herself for being suspicious. She flushed. "Well, I should go and try to get some sleep, too. I'm sorry for being, well..."

"My mom?" Gwen added playfully.

Lily sighed, a smile on her face. "Right." She turned and stepped into the hall, "Goodnight, sweetie."

"G'night," Gwen yawned, as Lily quietly left. The sound of her footfalls faded, and all was quiet.

**...  
**

"_Wow_, Gwen. I swear, you deserve an Oscar for how well you kept up that charade," Ben whistled appreciatively from his hiding place under the large blanket. He pulled the blanket off over his head and revealed his impressed expression.

Huffing, Gwen shoved Ben off of her bed with a firm kick, and the large blanket that had covered them both tangled around him like a fluffy blue cocoon, muffling his yelp. Aggravated, Gwen peeled herself off the bed, readjusting the towel around her. She grabbed her clothes and stomped back into the bathroom, turning the lights back on and locking the door.

"I guess I deserved that," Ben sighed, untangling himself from the floor and standing up. He rubbed his shoulder, which gave off a dull ache that reminded him just how strong Gwen was despite her ladylike appearance. He'd almost forgotten that she was a Black Belt in Karate and, of course, it was just like karma to remind him the hard way.

Ben gingerly strode up to the bathroom door, intent on at least apologizing to her while he was still unable to face her wrath, but the door burst open before he could knock and he fell on his back. Gwen peered down at him, startled, and dropped to her knees beside him.

"_Maybe_ I deserved that, too..." Ben groaned.

Gwen carefully helped him sit up, her arm supporting his back. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern and a hint of guilt in her voice.

Ben winced. "Yeah, besides getting hit in the face by a door, I'm just _peachy_." He rubbed his forehead, "_Ow_! Is it bleeding?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and withdrew from him. Ben nearly fell back from the sudden lack of support. He glanced at her with the intention of glaring, but instead immediately took in her attire with mild surprise. She was dressed in comfortable cotton shorts and a flimsy camisole that made Ben wonder if she usually dressed so sparsely to bed.

"What are you even doing here?" Gwen interrogated, "You nearly got me into some serious trouble!"

Ben pouted. "I just wanted to see you. I know your mom can be a prude sometimes, and I wanted to make sure you were still set for tomorrow night."

Gwen felt a rush of warmth flood her cheeks upon hearing this. He had anticipated her mother's reaction all along? And what's more, Ben was obviously dead set on bringing her to the party.

Ben huffed, "Besides, it's not like I'm some punk that does crack. Your mom wouldn't have been too mad to find me in bed with you... in fact, I think she would've preferred me over a bad boy any day."

Flushing madly, Gwen smacked him upside the head. "It wouldn't matter if you were _Jesus_, Ben! I was in a towel and you were hiding under the sheets, anyone could've misinterpreted that! And even if that wasn't the case, it's still a school night and you're not suppose to be climbing in through my window at this hour."

"Okay, now I _know_ I didn't deserve that! Stop abusing me," Ben pouted indignantly, "Besides, your mom would have a sick mind if she'd ever think I'd do anything to you." He didn't look at her when he said it, almost as if he couldn't keep a straight face. But the reality of his words seemed to sting more than she'd anticipated.

Gwen didn't know why, but her chest felt heavily pained at that moment and the burden seemed to return tenfold. She stiffly roused herself off of the floor, refusing to look at him. She must have had a pathetic expression on her face, she was sure of it, and yet she couldn't understand why it bothered her.

"Gwen?" Ben whispered gingerly, sensing the tension. He was quick to shoot to his feet, prepared to comfort her and apologize for whatever reason that might have caused the sudden mood-swing.

Gwen pushed him away. "This is all your fault! You deserve every bit of my abuse! I didn't ask for you to come here, I didn't ask you to invite me to that stupid bonfire! You're such a... a _dweeb_!"

"I...I'm sorry!" He yelped, looking distraught. The sudden outburst surprised him, and he didn't know how to respond, much less understand why she was suddenly so angry. He didn't think that visiting her in the dead of night would make her so mad that she'd actually revert to calling him childish insults. Ben raised his hands, as if to comfort her, but Gwen blatantly avoided him. Ben stepped back, startled and hurt by her response.

Gwen scowled, stubbornly refusing to accept his apology despite how pathetically genuine he seemed.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I didn't realize that me coming here would upset you. I didn't know." Ben told her tenderly, "I'll leave. Just say the word, and I'll go away. Just..." He stepped closer and gently took her hand, the pain in his voice glaringly evident, "Just _please_ don't be mad at me."

It had been so long since they'd argued like this. Five years, to be precise. But here they were, acting like 10-year-olds all over again. Or, at least _she_ was. Suddenly, Gwen realized she was being irrational. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that this was her fault. She shouldn't have accepted his offer to go to the bonfire. She shouldn't have gone to that road trip with Grandpa Max and Ben.

She shouldn't even be in love.

**...  
To Be Continued.**

-

-

I'm going to post photos of people I think resemble the characters Gwen, Ben and other characters featured in _**Gratified Affair**_. Hopefully that way you can visualize the events in the storyline better. Check out my profile for the links.

**NOTE:**  
Thanks for reading, everyone! I appreciate it immensely, and a happy author makes for more motivation to continue. BIG thanks to those who reviewed, because I appreciate and regard every one of them! Thank you: **BenGwen014, Femmefatale2, Baku babe, Half-Ghost, Mappadouji, StorymasterIQ, Silverflare07, DangerousDaimonDarling, Warlordess, Badkidoh, Sakura Martinez, Yue Ryong - Shadowborne, Chaos Dragon, **and** Magn3ts**! I hope you don't mind that this took quite long to get done. I've been preoccupied lately with everyday things outside of the Internet, as I'm sure many of you can relate.

I imagine that you'd be angry with Gwen for being mean to poor Ben in this chapter. Or you'd most likely be angry with _me_. 0.0' But I have no idea what it's like to be in love with your cousin, particularly in Ben and Gwen's case since they have so much history together (and not to mention chemistry). However, knowing the fact that romantic relationships among cousins are generally a social taboo must be very stressful for a girl like Gwen. In my opinion she feels safer being in control and capable of understanding a situation, but the fact that she can't help but fall in love with Ben is confusing her and leaving her emotionally vulnerable. So this chapter starts out with her trying to sort out what her feelings towards Ben mean (denial ain't just a river in Egypt), and by the end of the chapter she realizes tragically that she's in love with him... wow where'd all that angst come from? XD

_Sorry_, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens, which will be a continuation of this. I hope to finish this story soon, maybe 3 or more chapters to go, but stories like this tend to create themselves. So we'll see. And of course, if you have any questions feel free to express yourself in a review.

Sincerely,  
- S.A. Nestor


End file.
